


high hopes we have for the future

by fitsofpassion



Series: this is our family jewel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco, Dad Harry, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion
Summary: “What were you and Scorp talking about?” Draco asks finally.Harry smiles, then whispers, “A secret.”(an alternate view from a scene in 'love in a family dose' - i recommend reading that first)





	high hopes we have for the future

**Author's Note:**

> in 'love in a family dose,' harry and scorpius share a secret. this is that secret.
> 
> the actual real sequel is on its way, i promise.
> 
> do not copy to another site without my permission. if anyone sees this or any of my works copied to another site, it was done so without my knowledge or permission, so please let me know. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Harry nods down at the boys, drinking their cocoa and talking in front of the fire. Harry can see Scorpius’s glassy eyes and can just barely hear that both boys are starting to talk slower and slower. “We didn’t mess up too much, though, yeah?”

Draco nods, a small smile on his face. 

They don’t talk for a minute, just watching their sons and the fire (okay, Draco is watching their sons and the fire,  _ Harry  _ is trying his hardest to not stare at Draco. His usually white hair is golden from the firelight, his high cheekbones, while not as sharp as they were in school, cast shadows over his face. Harry  _ really  _ doesn’t allow himself to look at Draco’s  _ mouth _ , because he can’t mess this up for Al, not until he’s sure Draco wants the same thing). When Harry forces himself to actually  _ look  _ at their children, they’re both fast asleep on the pillows and blankets Pimly had set up for them. 

“I’m going to bring these mugs down,” Draco says, then quietly walks over to collect Al and Scorpius’s mugs. 

Harry stands, pops his back, and grabs the blanket on the back of the couch to put over the sleeping toddlers. A tiny pale hand shoots out though, grabbing Harry’s ankle. “Papa?” Scorpius asks, voice drenched in sleep. 

“No, Harry,” Harry tells Scorpius, then kneels down. “Papa went to the kitchen, did you need him?”

Scorpius thinks, blinking slowly. “No.” He pauses, then asks, “Is Al going to be my brother? We think that would be so  _ cool _ .”

Harry’s heart doesn’t flutter, it just stops. He has to answer though, so he swallows the lump in his throat. “Would you like him to be?”

“Yeah,” Scorpius tells Harry. “We should be a family. Can we?”

“Even me?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.” Scorpius smiles soft and sleepy.

“I’ll see what I can do, promise,” Harry says, and he means it.  _ Fuck _ , does he mean it. He hadn’t planned on immediately falling in love with  _ Draco Malfoy  _ of all people, but he’s Harry Potter, and life never goes the way he wants it to go. “But let’s keep this a secret, okay?” he asks Scorpius. Can’t have him tell his father  _ “Oh, Harry said that we’re going to be a family, _ ” now can he?

“Secret,” Scorpius mumbles, and then he’s right back to snoring. 

Harry stands and turns back to the couch only to see Draco standing there, mouth slightly open, holding a tea tray. Harry smiles and fixes his tea; he doesn’t put as much sugar in it as he normally does, his teeth would rot after Scorpius asked what he asked.

“What were you and Scorp talking about?” Draco asks finally.

Harry smiles, then whispers, “A secret.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of this and what you want in the sequel :)
> 
> i'm fitsofpassion on tumblr, come scream with or at me! -L


End file.
